Labor of Love
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke saves a blond boy one day. What will happen when the boy's past uncovers? Beware; LOTS of Spanking, Abuse, bizarreness, Yaoi, SasuNaru, tons of fluff, and Cross-dressing.
1. Chapter 1, A Beautiful Girl

Hey everyone!

This is my new fiction!

I know! I know I have many fictions going on… but believe me most of the updates are almost ready. They just need some tweaking. Plus, I had this chapter complete on my computer for a while now. (I will be updating my fictions including "Misused" and "Pillar of support" in a day or so).

Anyway…

For anyone who read my other fictions: If you thought I couldn't get any weirder, I just did!

For everyone else:

My fictions usually include BDSM, Abuse, loooooots of spanking (You have no idea!), Yaoi, Lemon, and some other fetishes.

So let me tell you this; this fiction will only get stranger!

Beware; cross-dressing!

This is a pilot, so please **review **and let me know if I should continue or not.

**Chapter 1, "A Beautiful girl!****"**

**

* * *

**

The raven sat in his regular coffee shop reading the morning newspaper. He enjoyed the soft oblique light that entered from the large glass window just next to him. Bored with the article he was skimming, he glanced outside lowering the paper.

Everyone were busy doing there thing as usual. That was the reason he loved the city life; no one intruded, no one forced their opinions and judgments, and no one bother to pretend to care about him. He loved the one thing people hated about the city, and loathed everything people loved about the country side.

When he was just about to divert his attention back to a catchy headline in the front page, his eyes caught a glimpse of a long flowing blond hair. He tilted his head trying to avoid the logo printed on the transparent window in order get a clearer look.

He saw a skinny tanned girl with skin that carried a pure blush of baby pink. She wore a flowing peach silky dress that was short on the hips. Her unruly hair was waist length, and held a golden degree of blond that looked more or less angelic. Yet, Sasuke noticed some of the strands torn as if someone dragged her around clutching the curls. Her lips were plum and swollen, and tinted with smudged pink- peach glossy lip stick. Suddenly, his eyes landed on her most striking feature; two wide sky blue eyes contoured with thick eyelashes.

Sasuke swallowed. He never liked girls, or either sex for that matter, but that girl was more stunning than anyone or anything he had seen in his twenty- four years old life. He flinched when he noticed that the girl was distressed. She was disoriented, and bumping into pedestrians like a blind kitty.

He debated walking over and helping her, but his Uchiha ego got in the way. He just sat staring at the exquisite beauty. He swallowed again, and reached for his coffee. As soon as the liquid met his lips, he almost spat; apparently, the scorching liquid cooled down while he was dwelling on the girl. _Is she that compelling?_ He wondered.

Suddenly, he noticed that some men were starting to take advantage of the baffled stuck condition the girl was in. Men were passing by, and intentionally fanning her hand underneath her short dress so it would fly up, and they would get to see-

Naked rear flesh flashed him. Sasuke stood in shock when he noticed that girl wasn't wearing any underwear. He wasn't the only one who was so observant, instead a group of thugs standing at the opposite side of the street noticed too. The Uchiha sat back down.

Soon, the boys circled the girl. They laughed as they taunted her. One guy would smack her on the ass, while the other would pinch her nipple lightly. When one of the guys gripped the girls arm, and started pulling her away, she bit at his hand but missed. The stubborn but frail girl persisted.

The by-standers didn't intervene. Most looked amused, and the rest just looked the other way. Yet, one by- stander didn't remain passive for long.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke glared at the thugs.

"Hey man! It's none of your business, okay? Just be on your way. She is not your woman!" One gangster answered.

The raven narrowed his eyes noticing that although he was a strong man, they out numbered him. Unexpectedly, he gripped her hand, and shouted, "How many times did I tell you not to wear this dress!"

The girl opened her eyes wide, and was about to retort when she noticed that the thugs started to walk away. They were muttering something about men who couldn't keep their women behaved.

Sasuke waited until the men were out of sight, and then started dragging her in to an alley. She pulled back, but he was too sturdy to resist. When he finally stopped, he took a clearer look at the girl. His jaw dropped. _Is she a boy?_

He had long hair, and even had make up on. Yet, his face although feminine was surely a man's face. _Is he a cross-dresser? _

"What were you doing?" Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you standing in the middle of the street wearing almost nothing, and bumping into people? Did you want them to rape you? Would that have made you feel pretty, you idiot!" Sasuke spat rudely at the blond guy.

The boy just glared back at Sasuke, and pouted.

"Answer me!"

"Teme! I was lost!"

"Lost in this!" Sasuke pointed at he- his out fit. He never cared for questioning other's decisions in life, but that guy's was just asking for it.

"What's wrong with it?"

Sasuke hissed. He wondered if he was just pretending to be an idiot, or if he was actually one. "Where do you live?"

The boy paused for a second, and seemed as if he was thinking something over. "I don't know! I guess… I don't have a place to live anymore."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided against questioning the other's statement. He didn't wish to be stuck helping someone deal with a bookie or something. "Do you have someone to call?"

The blond looked at the gadget the other held in his hand, and pointed, "What is that?"

The Uchiha raised his eyebrow even higher. _Is he kidding me? _"That's a mobile phone. Now, tell me if you want to call someone. I don't have any more time to was-"

"Master had one too."

"What kind of sick joke are you playing on me? Or is it a perverted role-play game that you and your 'master' are pla-"

"Role-play? I don't know what you are talking about! Master doesn't play games."

Sasuke hissed and mocked, "Well, I hope you have a nice life with your master. I will be leaving now-"

"Will you help me?" The boy tilted his head innocently.

Sasuke ignored the other's plead, and walked past the blond colliding with his shoulder. Suddenly, the dress's strap slid to the side exposing one tan-nipple. Unexpectedly, the boy chirped, and slapped a very astonished raven.

Sasuke instantly pushed the other into the wall, and raised his hand up ready to land a clout. Yet, he paused. He saw the girlish boy stare him in the eye defiantly although heboy was shivering.

"What did you do that for?" He glared daggers.

"Because… you… saw me, you… I don't know." The other blushed, and looked away.

He gulped trying to resist the temptation that was suddenly overcoming him. "You really have nowhere to go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"A-"

"And be honest, or I will not be helping you!"

"I… I ran away from master… because…"

"Because?"

"He hurt Haku… and was going to hurt me too."

"Hurt you how? And Haku who?"

"Haku is my sister!" Naruto looked up, "My name is Naruto, by the way. You?"

"Not before you tell me how he was going to hurt you?"

"He said it was time for me to be a full girl… I didn't think it would hurt… but Haku couldn't stop crying afterwards… and she couldn't get out of bed… and she bled all over… everywhere! Then he took her away, and I didn't see her since then. Then, when it was my turn, I ran away…" He raised his hands up in an exaggerated motion.

"If someone is trying to hurt you, you should go to the police station-"

"What's a police station?"

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No… Hey, why are there so many men here?"

"Here? You mean the city?"

"Outside," He stated with a serious voice, indicating for Sasuke that he was not kidding.

"There is men everywher-"

"I thought master was the only man!"

"Excuse me?"

"And girls look different too… they have biiiiiig nipples!"

_Does he mean big breasts? _

"You know, the police station has a guy who can answer all of you question!" Sasuke smiled trying to fool the other guy into walking with him to the police station. The teen, who was around nineteen, was clearly someone who escaped from a mental institution. He was probably dangerous too, Sasuke figured.

"Really? Can that guy tell me where I can find Haku?" The other pursed his lips cutely.

"Sure!"

"Thank you! You are not as much of a bastard as I originally thought. I will put a star under your name!"

_A star under my name? Definitely someone who escaped from a mental institution!_

"Hn. Thank you…"

They walked towards the police station, but suddenly Naruto stopped and clutched his growling stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

"Food!" The blond said giving the other puppy eyes. He rubbed the back of his head in a surprisingly boyish motion, and then sniffed leaning his head towards the ramen shop on the opposite side of the street.

"They have the best food at police stations!" He humored the other.

"Do they have chocolate cake?"

"Yes, they do. They have everything!"

"Even snails? I heard some people eat snails… alive! One of my sisters, when I was young, ate a worm. I wonder if snails and worms taste the sam-" The boy started ranting loudly.

"Lower your voice, or Shut up!" Sasuke said strictly, but was shocked when the boy started pouting cutely. He hissed cussing himself for being so powerless against tears. "It's a rule here. You can't talk out loud, or they will punish you."

"Punish me? Spank me like master does?"

"Yes. What did he spank you with?"

"Everything!" Naruto squeaked.

"The belt?"

"Yes!" He nodded with eyes wide open in fear and shock.

"Well, they tie people with loud voices up, and smack them with the belt twice as hard as your master did!"

The cute blond squeaked again, and slapped his hand over his mouth. He spoke a few muffled words that Sasuke couldn't hear, but didn't care to either.

The raven started walking again, but then noticed that the other wasn't following him.

"Why aren't you following?"

He turned, and saw the blond pouting. He eyed the ramen restaurant with sad eye.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, we will eat before we head for the police."

XXXXX

Naruto wiggled on his chair, looking left and right. "Baby!" He pointed at a small child.

Sasuke ignored the other, and proceeded to order for him. When the waiter asked him if his friend was okay, he just answered, "Hn. She was dropped on her head as a child."

"I was supposed to get a baby after becoming a full girl. Master said the angels would reward me with a baby! But… I was afraid." The happy tone faded out of his voice.

"You are a guy. You can't have babies-"

"I am a girl! It is just that I am not a full girl!" The other retorted angrily, raising his voice.

"Don't raise your voice, or you know what they will do to you! Can you see how this guy is looking at you? Wow, is he wearing a leather belt?" Although aloof Sasuke was used to dealing with children. His brother had two naughty boys, and to be honesty Sasuke didn't object to corporal punishment. In fact, he went as far as administering some of the punishments himself.

Naruto bit his lips, and squeezed his thighs together in fear. "Sorry, don't let them hurt me… please!"

"As long as you behave!" The raven then glared at the people eye the boy for his strange outfit, "If you like to cross dress, you shouldn't be wearing something so… revealing!"

"Cross dress? You don't like my dress? My master got it for me because I had twenty stars under my name. Haku always got the stars… not me. But since Haku wasn't there…"

Sasuke sighed, "You know the difference between a guy and a girl, right?"

"Yes! Do you think I am stupid or something!"

"Well, please let me hear you explain." Sasuke spoke in an interested mocking voice.

"Guys wear guy clothes, and girls wear girl clothes. I used to think that master was the only guy… but… Well, we should obey master. Sometimes, I miss behave-"

"Can you not wonder off topic!" Sasuke ordered dryly.

"Teme! Don't mock me!"

"Well, dope, don't provoke me into mocking you."

"I take what I said back; you are a bigger bastard than-"

"What would have your master done if you called him bastard?"

Naruto swallowed at the mental image, point taken. "Well, I am a girl because master said I am a girl."

"Oh really! Then what's the bulge in your pants?" Sasuke had noticed a while ago that that Naruto's manhood was obvious if you paid enough attention to his groin when sitting down.

"I said I wasn't a full girl!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _No, that means you are a guy. _"Hn. Whatever."

The waiter was back with one plate of steaming ramen. He placed it infront of Naruto, and walked away.

"You ordered macaroni? I don't like macaroni!"

"That's not- whatever, just eat!" He gave up.

As soon as the heavenly food met Naruto's lips, he grinned. His eyes sparkled, "This is amazing! That guy has the best macaroni ever!"

"That's ramen, not macar-"

"Best ramen ever! Can I have more?"

"You can't be done with the one you have alrea-" Sasuke was shocked to see that Naruto had already finished his first bowl.

"One more pork ramen!" Sasuke called out for the waiter. _What did I get myself into!_

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2, A cute boy

**Chapter 2, "A cute boy"**

"No sir, we haven't received any reports of missing people his age today," The police officer explained to Sasuke.

"I understand, but what should I do?"

"We can't detain him espec-"

"He doesn't have an ID. Plus he is clearly mentally unstable," Sasuke frowned.

"Sir, we are busy investigating real dangerous crimes. We do not have time to peruse a harmless cross-dresser just because you don't agree with is hobby," The cop retorted.

"But he keeps talking about his master, and being a full girl-"

"He is into some weird stuff. Believe me, we see stranger things everyday. I would recommend you go home, and let him handle the situation."

"I see. Thank you officer."

Sasuke glanced at the cute Naruto who sat on the benches a few meters away from him. The boy was busy staring at the tattoos of a strapping man in chains. The raven deliberated abandoning the boy since he wouldn't notice after all. Yet, when he imagined the tears streaming down the face of a scared Naruto, guilt stung.

"We are leaving," He glared at Naruto.

"Aren't we going to ask them about sister? And where is all the food you talked about?" Naruto bit the ear of a stuffed bunny that he insisted Sasuke would buy for him on their way to the police station.

"Stop asking questions."

"Where are we going?"

"Sto- My place, fine?"

"Do you have food there?"

"You can't be hungry already!" Sasuke walked a few meters ahead of the long haired blond. "It's not far away, but I think we should get a cap. Everyone is staring at you-"

"Mr. Bunny doesn't like cars! He says they almost hit him this morning!"

"Mr. Bunny will get his ass spanked if he doesn't behave!" Sasuke slapped the doll on the rear.

Naruto hugged the bunny protectively, and pouted as Sasuke stopped a taxi.

XXXXXX

Sasuke didn't appreciate the fact that he had a stranger in his apartment. The guy could be a psycho for all he knew. The raven didn't want to be on the front page on the newspaper next day with a headline saying something along the lines of 'Cute psycho disfigures corpse of Sasuke Uchiha". The Uchiha shook his head trying to shake the thoughts away. However, right now he had a much bigger problem.

"Wear it! I am not letting you sleep on my bed without any pants on!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto squeaked, and kicked Sasuke away.

The raven had been trying to get the other to wear boxers for almost thirty minutes by then. "Put it on!"

The pale man grabbed the tanned leg trying to get it through the fabric. During the process, he was flashed by Naruto almost a half a dozen times.

Naruto started to use his hands to push the other's grip away.

**Slap!**

Sasuke slapped the tanned hand, and watched as Naruto held his wounded hand to his chest. The boy started sniffling.

"Next time, I will smack your bottom. Do you understand?"

"I hate you!" He pushed Sasuke's hand away, earning three harsh smacks on his bottom.

He started kicking the man, and Sasuke started dragging him across the ground from his feet. When Sasuke stopped, Naruto started rubbing his sore bottom. He had mild carpet burns.

"Now you wish you had something covering you bottom, don't you? Wear the boxers!"

"No! Girls don't wear boxers!"

Sasuke hissed, "You are not a girl!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not!"

"I hate you! I will put ten Xs under your name!"

_Again with the stars and with the Xs. _"You know what, Naruto, _I _will put Xs under your name!" He started searching through the drawers. He knew Itachi's boys left some stars and markers somewhere. Finally, he made a sheet and wrote Naruto's name on top. Then, he pinned it to the wall.

"Here we go. I will keep writing Xs until you wear your boxers!"

"You are not my Master! You can't punish me!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Oh really!" Sasuke smirked, "Have you ever heard of finders keepers!"

The blond lowered his voice, "Yes…"

"Who found you?"

"Y-you…"

"Then I owe you now, right?" If Sasuke would have said that to any other human, he would have probably gotten a punch on the nose. But since Naruto wasn't just any other human, he saw the logic in what the other was saying.

"So you are my master…?"

"Here we go. The first X-"

"No No, I will behave!"

"I will keep writing Xs until the boxer is up all the way!"

"Here! Here! I am wearing it!"

"Good…"

"But master… I am a girl… right? I am a girl… guys don't make babies… only girls do."

"Guys make babies in a different way…" Sasuke's heart felt sympathy for the innocent boy. _Some freak really screwed with his head..._

"Okay…" The boy looked to the ground miserably.

"Sleep there!" Sasuke pointed at the couch, as he plummeted on his bed. He rested his back against the soft pillow, sighed, and started to close his eyes-

The mattress sprung underneath him. He gritted his teeth, "What are you doing?"

"I will sleep next to master!"

"Get out of my bed!"

"But… but…" He sniffled, "I can't sleep on my own… monsters will get me!"

"You know what will get you if you don't get out of my bed? Me! I will spank your ass until you can't sit on it ever again!" Sasuke threatened.

Naruto ran out of bed, and hid underneath the covers on the couch.

For the next hour, Sasuke was forced to listen to Naruto sing himself a lullaby, weep, go to the bathroom four times, and repeat 'master hates me because I am a bad girl' half a dozen time.

"Why am I bad…? I don't mean to be bad… bad Naruto ba-" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"That's it! Come sleep next to me! I don't want to hear another word!"

The boy was clutching Sasuke's shirt in less than a second. He was sleep making cute noises.

_Fuck! Why did I give in! But… well… he is cute… _

XXXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes feeling someone rub against his morning wood. When he opened his eyes he saw a blond straddling him.

"Good bright sweet sugary pink morning!"

Sasuke blinked. _Am I still dreaming?_

The blond started rubbing his nude member against Sasuke's-

"What the fuck!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him.

"You said a bad word!"

"W-wh- are you crazy! Put something on!"

"Master always made me wake him up this way-" Naruto frowned.

"Well, your perverted master is not here anymore!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sorry… I was bad…I tried to make- sniffle- smile!"

"Damn it! I didn't mean to upset you."

"No bad words!"

"Fine. No bad words. My brother will be here now so put some clothes on. His kids will be coming too, and I can't have you running around naked!"

XXXXX

Sasuke stood conversing with his older brother. They occasionally glanced at Naruto who was play with Itachi's kids as if he was even younger than the brats.

"I didn't expect you to be that foolish, ototo!" The older brother frowned.

"Well, it was just one night!" Sasuke sighed. He knew he was wrong, so he wasn't going to get into a losing argument.

"You should know that one night can change a person's life forever!" Itachi knew. One night stand changed his life forever. The night he decided to test his sexuality left him stranded with two infants. He was a Uchiha so he accepted his responsibility, however when the woman fled the country two weeks after birth… he became a single father.

"Don't talk like that! You love those kids!"

"I do, but I also had to give up my passion of running Uchiha corp."

The younger Uchiha frowned, "What's done is done… the question is what we should do now?"

"Wait I will call him here, and try to get some information out of him."

The man walked to the other room where the kids were playing, and asked for Naruto to follow him.

"Don't be mean to her!" Ryuu, the four year old, chirped.

Naruto smiled proudly, happily that someone still recognized him as a girl. "Yes, Aniki," He answered Itachi.

The older man ordered him to sit on the couch, but instead Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck. He nuzzled it, hugged it, and claimed that "Master's skin is softer than bunny's!"

"You want to make Master happy, right Naruto?"

"Yes!"

"So, you have to be honest and answer all the questions. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"What's your full name?"

"Naruto!"

"My name is Itachi _Uchiha. _Uchiha is my last name. What's your first name?"

"Naruto!"

"And your last name?"

Naruto paused for a second and then squeaked happily, "Naruto!"

_This is hopeless! _Itachi sighed, "Sasuke, search for his name online. It's a rare name. May be we can find something helpful."

Sasuke complied, "Just a bunch of ramen recipes. Wait… there is a link to a website about a novel. The hero of the movie is called Naruto…"

"That doesn't help…" Itachi grimaced. "Naruto, What is the name of your master?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Itachi swallowed. He wasn't a patient man. "Your previous master?"

"I don't know. We called him master. Baachan called him mago."

_So they called the old lady, grandma. And she called the master, grandson. Nothing helpful! _

"Sasuke tells me you escaped. Can you tell me every single detail, little Naru chan?"

The blond nodded, "Well… After they took sister away, I was afraid I would be next. So when Master told me it was my turn the following day, I got really scared. So, I waited till everyone was asleep, and stole the keys from baachan. I know it's wrong to steal but I was really really really scared. Then, when I got out, I started running till my legs hurt. Then a guy with a **huge** car let me ride with him. I thought he was an ugly girl who was wearing her boy clothes, because I thought master was the only man. But then… he wanted to do stuff with me… the stuff master does. So I told him to let me out. Then I got out in a really crowded place, and then new master found me." The boy said in one breath.

Itachi frowned trying to make sense of it all. "Did master keep you locked up in the house?"

"Yes! Baachan would punish anyone who tried to get out…"

"Since when?"

"Since I can remember! I was a baby then," Naruto pursed his lips, and started tickling Sasuke.

"And when did he start touching you?"

"Touching me?" Naruto stopped, and glanced at the older man.

"Yes, touching you in your private place."

"I don't know. I was really young then. Why?"

"Naruto… it's wrong to touch young children that way."

"Whatever!" The blond buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Did he beat you?"

"Only when I misbehaved… I deserved it… I had enough Xs under my name…" Naruto started fretting uncomfortable.

"That's enough for today, Itachi."

"Bu-"

"Naruto… don't cry…" Naruto felt his collar soak with tears. He hugged him gently.

"M-master was-n't bad…"

"It's okay. You don't need to cry."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt lips press against him. His eyes widened as Naruto went on naturally as if the kiss wasn't a big deal.

XXXXX

Sasuke sat on the closed toilet lid as Naruto soaked in the bubble bath.

"Sasuke! Look! I can make a heart with the foam!"

"Good for you," The raven mocked. Seriously, he looked so pathetic right now. The mighty Uchiha, the prodigy, was babysitting a teenager taking a bubble bath.

"Take it!" Naruto motioned for the other.

"No, thank you."

"I made it just for you, because I love you!"

Sasuke began to cough and choke on air. "N-Naruto, you can say stuff like this to people so lightly!"

"I don't say it lightly! I love you a lot! More than I liked master. You don't hit me as much!"

"Thank you…I guess…"

"Sasuke… aren't you going to wash my hair?"

The raven was about to object, but then he decided why not. He had been doing stuff he didn't want to do all day long anyway.

"Close your eyes!"

Naruto shut his eyes tightly as the other began to knead the shampoo into the long hair locks.

"Your hair is really long."

"Master liked it this way. He used to say it makes me pretty…"

"He was right…" Sasuke muttered to himself quietly.

"Keep your eyes closed tight; I will rinse your hair now."

Naruto shook his head like a puppy after Sasuke was done. He grinned at the other. "You will always be with me, right?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**What do you think?**


End file.
